Reflejado Traducción
by RavenDlumine
Summary: Akko estaba a punto de ir a su rutina diaria, trabajando duro para estar sólo a un paso de ser como Shiny Chariot, cuando de repente, cierta bruja prodigio empezó a actuar de manera diferente. Estos sucesos ocurren hasta el capítulo 20 de Little witch academia. Versión traducida con el permiso de aevumace
1. Chapter 1

_Reflejado_

 _Un fanfic de Little witch academia hecho por AevumAce_

 _Traducido por: Rubén De Leija_

 _Corrección por: Vagagirl_

 _esta traducción fue hecha con el permiso de la escritora aevumace solo para dar a conocer su fic en la comunidad hispanohablante._

 _todos los personajes le pertenecen a Trigger._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Akko estaba a punto de terminar su ensayo de pociones para la profesora Lukic, cuando de pronto alguien se paró enfrente de ella. Akko no le prestó atención a aquella persona hasta que terminara su labor, con una alegría creciente.

"Hola, Akko"

La aguda voz dentro de la biblioteca la sorprendió, debido a que ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la chica ruidosa que siempre necesitaba ser callada. Akko se fijó en la persona frente a ella.

"¿¡D-Diana!?" ella grita, Nunca oyó a diana recibirla de ésa manera antes. O incluso hablarle con ese rango de voz en contraste con su usual forma reservada. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Akko de manera inmediata pensó en todas las veces en que metió la pata y los problemas que causo en los últimos días, con el fin de llegar a una explicación para todos ellos.

Los intensos ojos azules de diana que Akko solía mirar mucho tenían un extraño brillo en ellos. Entonces, con una sonrisa juguetona que cruzó las facciones de la elegante chica, la mandíbula de Akko cayó al darse cuenta de que la mejor estudiante de Luna Nova, cual era reservada y formal en todas sus expresiones faciales, hizo una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Shush" Diana puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que hiciera silencio.

Al principio, Akko pensó que ella estaba siendo muy ruidosa, pero de repente una explosión ocurrió detrás de los estantes frente a ella, el humo creció en un color azul y violeta por separado y las estudiantes que ocupaban esos espacios corrieron en apuros.

La prestigiosa chica usualmente era quien lo arreglaba antes que las profesoras en el aula pudieran hacerlo, pero lugar de eso, ella reía, con un ruido que Akko nunca la escucho hacer. Ella miró asombrada ante la alegre risa que Diana Cavendish estaba haciendo.

Un leve rubor caliente apareció en las mejillas de Akko cuando miraba fijamente a Diana. "Diana, ¿Te estás sintiendo bien?"

"Me estoy sintiendo bien, Akko" ella trató de sofocar sus risitas incontrolables. "De hecho, ¡Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor!, ¡Akko, ven conmigo, hagamos más trucos!"

"¿Trucos?"

"Oh, Dios, eres lenta en la observación." Ella entonces dijo de otro modo "¡Bromas, Akko, vamos a hacerle bromas a más chicas!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Akko gritó. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y notó que la conmoción del humo está levemente siendo controlada por la profesora Finnelan.

Akko volvió a gritar cuando Diana agarró su mano para huir "¡Vamos Akko, no podemos ser atrapadas!"

"¿¡HUH!?" Akko permaneció inmóvil mientras que la chica británica la agarraba de cabeza a la salida, dejando de lado en la mesa el difícil trabajo de su ensayo de pociones que tenía que hacer para sus créditos extras.

* * *

"Diana, ¿Estás segura de que deberíamos estar haciendo esto? Tenemos clases en 5 minutos." Akko seguía cuidadosamente a Diana a través de los corredores haciendo el menor ruido posible. "¿Diana, a dónde estamos yendo?"

"Akko, historia de la magia te aburre, ¿Por qué quieres regresar a clases de todas formas?"

Akko se detuvo y entonces miro con incredulidad a la bruja más brillante de todo el grupo, Diana la trajo a la veranda del tercer piso, con vista al patio donde estaba en toda su gloria la estatua de Jennifer la bruja. "Diana. Umm… ¿Te has estado escuchando a ti misma? No suenas como… Tú."

"Me siento mucho como yo, de hecho, Akko. Y es demasiado divertido y apasionante estar escabulléndose por los pasillos, saltándose clases contigo."

La cara Diana estaba tan solo unos centímetros lejos de la cara de Akko, ella empezó a sentir el calor estremeciéndose por sus mejillas. "¿Q-Que? ¡Esta no eres tú!"

Akko se retiró un paso lejos de ella "¿Diana, acaso bebiste accidentalmente una poción? ¿Te echaron un maleficio? ¿Que podría causar algo así?

Diana parecía disfrutar de las preocupaciones e inquietudes que tenía la chica japonesa y le dio un abrazo de oso. "Oh, Akko, yo realmente admiro tu pasión y tu determinación; como sea, como ves, no hay nada malo conmigo, solo quería tener un poco de diversión" tan pronto dijo eso, ella tomo su varita de su faja y la apunto a una de las estudiantes cerca del balcón y conjuró. "Oruihon Deance"

La pobre chica que solo pasaba por ahí inocentemente, fue golpeada por un hechizo de transformación de objetos, haciendo que el libro que ella cargaba de repente se convirtiera en un monstruoso libro cuyas páginas trataron de devorarla. Con desesperadas suplicas y gritos haciendo eco por toda el área, la chica salió corriendo, tratando de remover el libro de su cabello y cara.

Diana se agacho al piso y empezó a reírse descontroladamente por su travesura.

"Uwahh, Diana, me estas asustando."

"¡AKKO!" la chica pensó que fue ella.

"¡Geh!" Akko se agacho tratando de escapar de la furia que estaba a punto de recibir porque ella obtuvo toda la culpa. Ella se inclinó a lado de los brillantes ojos de Diana y trató de persuadirla "Diana, dile que fuiste tú, nadie va a creer que soy inocen…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la cara de Diana se puso rosada mientras que estaba centímetros lejos de la cara de Akko. sus alientos se rosaban contra la boca abierta de la otra. Por un momento, ellas miraban profundamente en los ojos de cada una. Las mejillas de Akko empezaron a arder.

Diana busco algo en la cara de Akko, o eso fue lo que pensó ella antes de ver que la mano de diana alcanzo su cuello y la empujo cerca hasta que sus labios se aplastaran el uno al otro completamente. Diana inclino su cabeza para hacer más profundo el beso.

Akko chilló luego, rápidamente empezó a protestar empujando a la chica desde sus hombros. "¿Qué está pasando diana?" Ella gritó. Aunque el sabor aún estaba en los labios de akko, ella intento hablar con la parte racional de su mente que aún tenía.

Aunque, Diana sólo la estaba mirando maliciosamente, sus mejillas aún estaban manchadas con una linda pinta rosada.

"¿ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO?" Akko se enfureció.

"Oh no, mi querida Akko" ella busco la mano de Akko y la puso cerca de su corazón. "Lo que yo siento es realmente genuino" Diana se acercó a las orejas rosas de Akko y le susurro "encuéntrame esta noche a la medianoche; asegúrate de que tus compañeras estén dormidas. Voy a esperar afuera de tu cuarto."

"¿Ehhhh?"

"Prométemelo, ¿Está bien?"

Akko involuntariamente hizo un ruidoso trago "Sí, D-Diana."

* * *

Diana estaba en su camino hacia su dormitorio después de un Trabajo duro en el patrullaje nocturno. Tan pronto el turno haya terminado, ella no podía esperar para poder descansar sus músculos y beber un poco de té para relajarse, ella había tenido problemas para dormir últimamente, debido a eso, ella decidió sacar el máximo provecho de su estado despierto. Quería leer libros e investigar más para avanzar en sus estudios en todas las clases y reflexionar sobre las cosas con un poco de té caliente hasta que el sueño gentilmente llegase hacia ella.

Cuando la Luna era tan frágil como la punta de una uña y las repentinas ráfagas de viento enviaban sombras desde la luz del espíritu del hada corriendo al ras del suelo, al girar por un pasillo, casi chocó con alguien. Una vez que vio la familiar cola de caballo castaño, ella suspiró irritada, "Akko, esta es la enésima vez en que tratas de desobedecer la regla del toque de queda, ¿Puedo preguntar porque lo haces esta vez?

Akko sonríe diabólicamente, esto toma desprevenida a Diana, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a una inquieta chica japonesa que lucía como un conejo atrapado en una trampa, pero no demasiado confiada de sí misma. Los brillantes y enormes ojos rojos de Akko se estrecharon en una mirada.

"Hola, diana" ella guiño un ojo.

"¿EH?"

Akko le sonrió a ella. Su espalda enderezada en una buena postura, sus hombros atrás, su cuello expuesto por su mentón sobresaliente

"Akko" Diana suspiró. "Si estás apunto de hacer algo loco de nuevo, me temo que debo escoltarte devuelta a tu dormitorio, tus compañeras podrían darse cuenta de que no estás y podrían estar preocupadas, después de todo, tú desapareciste después del periodo libre.

La chica rodó sus ojos, Diana frunció el ceño al ver esta acción.

"En serio, esta chica…"

"¿Por qué no sólo lo admites…" preguntó la castaña "…Que detrás de ese prodigio exterior tuyo hay un corazón de una niña que idolatra a Shiny Chariot?"

Diana estaba perdida en esas palabras mientras que una sensación calidad se arrastraba por sus mejillas, ella corrió una mano por su cabello antes de componerse a sí misma para desacreditar esa reclamación. "Ya te dije, no estoy segura de entender sobre qué estás reclamándome" entonces ella rozo su barbilla con desaire "Como si fuera alguien como tú"

La chica más corta se acercó para abrazarla, fue un abrazo completo del cual Diana no estaba acostumbrada a recibir por tanto tiempo, Akko se inclinó hacia ella fácilmente, Diana podía distinguir los latidos de Akko, su suave pecho contra el suyo, y un suave dulce aroma se podía oler del cabello de la castaña, intoxicada, ella inhalo tanto que lleno su pulmón. Por un momento, Diana sintió extraño su cuerpo, un escalofrió de algún tipo.

Después de que su shock se disolviera, ella trato de empujar a la pegajosa chica oriental y mantener sus manos en cada hombro de la chica más pequeña "estás actuando muy extraño, Akko"

"Buenas noches, Diana, realmente ya pasa de nuestra hora de dormir, todo lo quería era ver tu cara antes de irme a acostar" Akko guiñó un ojo de nuevo antes de darse una vuelta e irse a su dormitorio.

Ahí había algo realmente mal, tal vez Akko intento volar en su escoba otra vez y golpeó su cabeza severamente, un trancazo en la cabeza podría cambiar el estado mental de una persona o su pensamiento psicológico. Con su postura perfecta, ella empezó a caminar determinada, pero decide en seguir a la chica para estar segura de que se esté dirigiendo a su dormitorio.

Cuando ella dio vuelta al pasillo, se dio cuenta de que la chica japonesa ya no estaba. Diana arrastró su cansado cuerpo directo al dormitorio de Akko, es parte de su deber como alguien que estaba apuntada al patrullaje nocturno asegurarse de que las estudiantes sean escoltadas hacia sus dormitorios.

Llegando al lugar, ella vio lo que parecía la silueta nerviosa de Akko. La castaña salto al verla.

"¡Diana!" Akko se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca, ella se estaba asegurando de ser silenciosa mientras la esperaba pacientemente fuera de su habitación a la medianoche, pero los latidos de su ansioso corazón resonaban en sus orejas. "Realmente viniste"

"Por supuesto que vine, tenía que asegurarme que te dirigieras directo a tu cama."

Akko suelta una risilla, "Tú siempre actúas como una Tsundere"

"Creo que no conozco ese término"

"Oh, lo siento, es una palabra japonesa, tú sabes, básicamente se refiere a alguien que es fría con otra persona en particular, pero gradualmente empieza a mostrarle su lado más cálido.

Diana jadeo en un tono molesto, "Sólo… Vuelve a la cama"

"¿Eh?" Akko puso mala cara, decepcionada, una incomodidad como si fueran piedras pesadas en su estómago. "Pensé que ibas a mostrarme algo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Vete a la cama, es tarde; y yo tengo otro lugar donde preferiría estar"

"Uhmm… ¿Okay?" Akko añadió insegura "Buenas noches, Diana"

"Tú ya me distes buenas noches, una ya es suficiente, Akko"

"¿Qué? Pero yo…" ella dijo en un triste tono vergonzoso.

"Pero parece que tú sólo quieres que te responda, regresa a tu cama y descansa, Akko, tenemos clases a las 7:30 mañana"

Diana vio los ojos de Akko, el aspecto de ellos era difícil de ignorar, la encantadora cara de Akko estaba llena de sentimientos conflictivos, cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, la depresión que se podía ver en sus caídos hombros delgados hizo que el corazón de diana doliera de culpa.

"Akko…" Diana le llamo, la chica corta se detuvo y volteo a ver titubeante.

"¿Si?" ella mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente

"Buenas noches"

El corazón de Akko empezó a alegrarse al escuchar eso, con una sonrisa, ella le respondió. "Está bien, nos vemos en clase."


	2. Chapter 2

Reflejado

Un fanfic hecho por: aevumace

Traducido por: Rubén De leija

Corrección por: Vagagirl

* * *

Capítulo 2

Diana acababa de ducharse. Regresando a su dormitorio, con la intención de continuar con su horario habitual, no se esperaba encontrar a sus compañeras de cuarto desmayadas frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

"¡Hannah!, ¡Barbara!" Diana corrió hacia ellas y se arrodillo al lado de sus compañeras. "¿Qué paso?" se posicionó, con su varita lista para lanzar un hechizo al sospechar que algo que podría estar suelto en su dormitorio, sin embargo, al revisar, no encontró nada.

Las chicas lentamente empezaron a recuperar su conocimiento, con una serie de quejidos y Barbara repitiendo algunas líneas de su libro favorito. Ambas chicas miraron fijamente a la rubia con incredulidad.

"Hey… ¿Diana?" Bárbara intento ocultar su desconcierto, pero falló "¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?"

Hannah tuvo que taparle la boca a su amiga para mantenerla callada. "Cierra tu boca y mantenla cerrada porque si no…Haré que la tierra te trague entera, ¿entiendes?" La amenazó.

Barbara asintió frenéticamente mientras ella terminaba de entender, las compañeras de diana intentaron actuar normal de nuevo, Se volvió un poco incómodo, pero si ambas trataban de evadir lo que pasó, Diana estaría dispuesta a dejar pasar el tema.

"¿Les jugaron una broma?" Diana pregunto. "Si es así, juro que la bromista será revelada pronto y tal vez sea expulsada."

"¿Acaso estás jugando con nosotras?" Preguntó Barbara "Porque se siente a que lo estas hacien…"

"¡BARBARA!" Hannah agarro a la chica de pelo negro y la acerco a ella para regañarla con susurros y miradas asertivas. "Ella ya se le había confesado una vez en la fiesta de los Hambridge, y esta es una escuela solo para chicas, ¡era de esperarse!"

"¿Qué ocurre con ustedes dos?" Diana preguntó con una de sus manos en su cadera, mientras observaba a sus compañeras. "¿Qué están planeando? ¿Han sido engañadas por el bromista?, Hay ciertos síntomas que me indican que han estado alucinando." Cruzó sus brazos y agarró su barbilla en una profunda contemplación. "¿Acaso ustedes han inhalado o bebido algo por el estilo y eso hizo que hayan estado actuando de manera diferente?"

Hannah y Barbara la miran fijamente, con sus cejas levantadas y con sus mandíbulas abiertas, pensando en cómo procesar la conversación sin molestarla.

"Está bien, lo que tú digas Diana" dijo Barbara con un tono sarcástico.

Hannah volteo a verla incrédula y después se agarró de su brazo "Creo que estas creando excusas ahora que hemos descubierto tu secreto."

Esa frase agarro desprevenida a Diana. "¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando, chicas?

Barbara solo le sonrió tonta e incómodamente y Hannah la interrumpió con una mirada de "No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", Hannah se limitó a responder encogiendo los hombros.

"¡Diana!" Ambas exclamaron "Somos tus mejores amigas, debiste habernos dicho que estaba pasando"

"Piénsalo, te entendemos" Barbara empezó.

"Sólo queremos que nos avises la próxima vez" Hannah intervino. "nos gustaría mucho que lo hicieras para que no estemos tan impactadas, hasta el punto de desmayarnos en el suelo de nuevo"

"Y-yo… Uhh… "Diana quería admitir que no entendía nada de que lo estaban hablando, cada vez que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, era interrumpida por una serie de discursos de mejores amigas, las chicas la aclamaban más de lo normal, tras esto, Diana hizo una nota mental para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por ahora, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. "¡Chicas!" se las arregló para llamarle la atención a sus compañeras "¿Están insinuando que ustedes dos se desmayaron dramáticamente otra vez?"

"Eh… Bueno…" Hannah y Barbara respondieron, Avergonzadas.

"Chicas, me parece que ustedes dos han estado alucinando, no por la broma, sino por la falta de nutrientes. Vamos a desayunar ¿Está bien? No debemos negarnos a la importancia de una vida sana"

"Sí, Diana" ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con entusiasmo y la siguieron después de ella mientras caminaban cerca de las clases matutinas hacia la cafetería.

Al principio, había un silencio total mientras que se dirigían hacia la cafetería, pero diana escucho a las chicas susurrarse e incluso las vio lanzando significantes miradas furtivas hacia cada una y detrás de su cuello.

"¿Chicas?" Diana interrumpió "¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?"

Las chicas hicieron un nervioso trago al ver la intensa mirada de Diana al ser atrapadas en su plática.

Hannah tomó la iniciativa. "Sólo queremos que sepas, Diana. Que… Si amas tanto a Akko, vamos a apoyarte"

"Apoyarte también significa que deberías cerrar con llave la puerta o avisarnos si están ambas adentro haciendo tú ya sabes qué."

"¿Qué?" Diana pensó que ellas podrían tener algún problema con sus ojos también.

"Oye, ella está por aquí" Barbara apuntó hacia la chica japonesa y sus compañeras en la mesa.

Diana miro hacia ellas. Entre todos los equipos formados en la historia de Luna Nova, Akko y sus compañeras, fueron las únicas formadas de una forma poco usual y todo debido a que juntas llegaron tarde a la ceremonia de apertura. Muchos piensan que Lotte Yanson fue desafortunada por ser emparejada con las nuevas estudiantes transferidas. Una venía del sureste de Asia donde las personas no relacionadas a la magia consideraban a las brujas aterradoras porque ellas se dedicaban a la creación de venenos y pociones y la otra venia del este de Asia y venía inspirada para convertirse en una bruja por causa de Shiny Chariot, las tres forman el trío más extraño de la escuela. Ellas se llevan tan bien como si fueran hermanas de sangre, pero ninguna tenía algo en común. Ellas eran similares al equipo verde.

* * *

Akko se ahogó con su comida tan pronto se dio cuenta de que Diana y sus compañeras caminaron hacia la cafetería. Sus pensamientos nunca dejaron a Diana, ella fue todo lo que soñó la noche anterior. Aunque, obviamente, una chica ocuparía ése tipo de pensamientos, en especial si dicha chica la había besado de la nada.

Diana actuó extraño ayer, no le había dicho a alguien que Diana decidió hacerles bromas a otras estudiantes y cuando Akko se preocupó, Diana la interrumpió con un beso, los perfectos labios perfumados de Diana en los de Akko hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas, sentía que las mariposas recorrían su estómago, su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Haciendo mala cara, Akko se emocionó cuando diana le pidió verla anoche y se había entristecido al saber que Diana canceló los planes. Akko sabía que Diana tenía sus razones, como ella era una estudiante perfecta, tal vez, eso no fue un buen momento, algo fue mal o por ahí había una profesora que exploraba los salones cerca de ellas.

Akko miró ligeramente a Diana y se preguntaba si ella tomaba clases de ballet o de modelaje para ganar toda esa gracia en que se encontraba en su cuerpo, ella continuó mirándola y en éso, atrapó a Hannah y Barbara mirando hacia su dirección, se espantaron como si estuvieran avergonzadas por andar espiando. Fue algo totalmente raro para Akko.

"Akko," Dijo Lotte "¿A qué estas mirando? Tu sopa se está enfriando."

"Parece que está viendo cariñosamente hacia algo" Sucy rio, siguiendo la línea de visión de Akko, "Oh, ya veo" Sucy tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al almuerzo de Akko.

"¿Qué estás planeando ahora, Sucy?" Lotte preguntó, alarmada al verla lanzado un hechizo en la comida de Akko. Akko seguía sin reaccionar a la acción de Sucy o a la conversación.

"Relájate, Lotte. Sólo estoy ajustando el sabor para que sepa horrible"

"Pienso que Akko podría estar enfermándose, Sucy" Lotte meditó. "¡Olvidó completamente su almuerzo!"

"Hmm…" Sucy ignoró completamente las preocupaciones de Lotte, "Su apetito cambió, tal vez está planeando comerse a una Cavendish."

Detrás de sus lentes, Lotte frunció sus ojos, Sucy sofoco su risilla al ver éso.

"Sucy, podrías ser tú la desconocida bromista que corre por la escuela?"

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Me hieres con tus acusaciones, Lotte. Akko es la perfecta conejilla de indias y soy completamente fiel a mis sujetos de prueba." Ambas miraron a Akko quien estaba distraída por el amor. "Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que le hago algo al almuerzo de Akko."

Lotte y Sucy esperaron a que Akko bebiera de su sopa, pero Sucy se estaba impacientando. "¡AKKO!" Ella gritó.

Eso ayudó a sacar a Akko del trance. "Uwahh! ¿Sí?"

"¡Come!" Sucy presionó "Vamos a llegar tarde"

"Está bien…" Akko continúo comiendo. Ella estaba planeando echar un vistazo hacia la hermosa rubia, pero luego una nota flotante capto su atención. Lotte y Sucy ojearon la nota mientras aterrizaba cerca de Akko.

"¿Eh? qué es- "

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Akko mientras que ella lo agarraba, Reconoció la dulce esencia tan pronto que ella inhalo el papel. Rápidamente lo abrió y lo leyó silenciosamente. Lotte y Sucy estaban totalmente curiosas, Pero Akko no les dejaba ver que contenía la nota.

"¡Yay!" Akko exclamó, sorprendiendo a todos en el salón, terminó su almuerzo abruptamente, a pesar que no sabía muy bien como hace unos minutos. Diana le había invitado nuevamente para reunirse; esta vez en la tarde, cuando las dos tuvieran su periodo libre, el lugar a reunirse sería el arco, Ella ya no podía esperar más.

* * *

"Caminas de forma sexy" Akko apareció detrás de ella.

Diana acababa de llegar de la torre del observatorio en una hermosa tarde después de entregar algunos formularios a la maestra Ursula, cuando Akko empezó a actuar de forma extraña de nuevo, Se detuvo para mirarla, Akko sólo le sonrió devuelta.

Cruzando sus brazos, Diana intentó intimidar a la chica, entonces ella empezó a hablar con un tono enojado como siempre. "¿Qué quieres ahora, Akko?"

"Estoy aquí para preguntarte una cosa" Dijo Akko con una cara angelical. "Quiero que seas mi novia" Ella preguntó con un tono presuntuoso.

Diana abrió su boca al quedar estupefacta por lo que dijo Akko, después ella dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, con sus mejillas rojas por sonrojarse. "¡Qué clase de broma infantil es esta! Tu burla es innecesaria"

La cara de Akko rebosaba de una sospechosa confianza, Diana sólo sacudió la cabeza y se da la vuelta para caminar.

"¿Me vas a ignorar de esa forma?" Dijo Akko detrás de ella.

Diana lo hizo, caminó hacia la Biblioteca donde continuaría con su investigación, pero Akko siguió tras ella.

Mientras que ellas se acercaban a la biblioteca, Diana podía ver a Hannah y Barbara paradas en la entrada, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Diana al ver a sus amigas serias con el estudio, ellas la vieron y la saludaron, Diana solo asintió hacia ellas.

"¿Estás lista para contarle a tus amigas?" Dijo Akko

"¿Decirles que?" Pregunto Diana

"Parece que se te olvido lo que te dije" Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa." Tienes que estar conmigo, ahora eres mi novia"

Diana de repente se detuvo, Con la boca abierta sorprendida mientras que miraba a la chica japonesa con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa forma?" Akko preguntó inocentemente. "¿O quieres que yo vaya a decirles que ahora soy tu novia? Porque con gusto lo haría…" Entonces ella empezó a caminar hacia las chicas "Hey—"

"Quién te dijo que estaba de acuerdo con ser tu…" Diana empezó, pero después ya no pudo aguantar más, Ella agarro la muñeca de Akko y la llevo fuera del camino. Arrastrándola todo el tiempo.

Sus pies caminaban por el camino de arcilla, pasando por los grandes árboles de robles, las hojas verdes que salían de las ramas se estiraban para formar un arco para protegerlas del ardiente sol. Cuando ellas llegaron al roble más cercano, Diana agarro los hombros de Akko y la empujo contra el árbol.

"¿Estás loca? Diana siseo; apretando sus manos cerca del cuello de Akko, la chica la empujaba de una manera pacífica, Diana la dejo ir, limitándose a suspirar, obviamente irritada. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Akko lamió sus perfectos labios curvados y sonrió maliciosamente, De repente, Enredo sus delgados brazos en la cintura de Diana y empuja sus caderas hacia ella. "Te ves candente cuando te rehúsas" lo dijo con una voz baja y ronca, Enviando una sensación por la espalda de Diana.

La cara de Diana se tiñe de un rojo resplandeciente, Akko se quedó mirando su cara con una sonrisa pícara, después que Diana logró entrar en sí, empezó a empujar a Akko desde sus hombros, pero ella la dejó atrapada en fuerte abrazo, el enojo empezó a invadir a Diana, mientras que sentía que su mandíbula le empezaba a picar y palpitar.

"Si no dejas de molestarme con tus maliciosos actos, voy a tener que echarte un encantamiento, Akko." Lo dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes.

Akko pretendió un jadeo en una expresión burlona. "Oh, ¿acaso mi querida novia está planeando admitirlo ya?" lo dijo mientras chasqueaba su lengua como si fuera una niña recibiendo disciplina.

"Akko, ¿Qué se metió en tu cabeza chueca? ¿Acaso te estás sintiendo enferma?" Diana se las arregló para agarrar su varita. Con un chasquido y un hechizo ininteligible, Akko empezó a volar. "Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería. "Cuando se dio cuenta que tan lejos se fue volando Akko, gritó y empezó a correr al otro lado del arco. "¡Akko!"

Diana estuvo a punto de Chocar con ella, pero se las arregló para detenerse unos segundos antes. Akko, de otro modo, estaba tan sorprendida que cayó sentada. "¿D-Diana?" La castaña se sonrojo. "Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar?"

"¿Qué?" Diana se le quedó mirando.

Akko se rasco detrás de su cuello, evitando la mirada de Diana, Ella empezó a murmurar algo, Diana concluyó que era japonés. "Tegami… Yonde iru"

Diana figuró que Akko volvió en sí debido al golpe de la caída, o quizás Akko se golpeó tantas veces su cabeza, que empezó a tener múltiples personalidades. Ella no podía dejarla así. "Vamos, Akko. Vayamos a la enfermería." Con una mirada determinada, agarro la muñeca de Akko y la llevo con ella.

"¿Eh?" sus ojos se abultaron "¿EEEHHH?"


End file.
